prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪
is the theme song for movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 1. It is also used as the themes for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 ''and ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3, albeit in different versions. Another version can also be heard in the trailer for Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Lyrics |-|Romaji= (Shūgō!) Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪sure go! Mirakuru mirai kuru! Kurakura mabushī kiseki!sure go! (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Hitori hitori wa min'na hikaru hoshi Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra～☆ Chikara awasete okkī ai ni naru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Purikkyua!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (MAX HEART!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Supurasshu・Sutā!) Kimeru toki wa, kimeru yo!yeah! Egao wa kihon desho! Harebare ame nochi reinbō♪a・ha-! Ochitara haiagaru! Appare gāru suteki!Wa・ha-!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Tsunagari au Heart! Mejirushi yo a・a・a・a・ai "Moshimo" no toki wa sokkō! Kaketsukeru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Purikyua5!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (5go!go!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Furesshu Purikyua!) Akiramenai, makenai!yeah! Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪sure go! Mirakuru mirai kuru! Kurakura mabushī kiseki!sure go! (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Hikari no iro wa kitto gifuto da ne Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra～ Dakara tasukeatte kagayaku no A・ha・ha・ha・high Puripuri・Puritī (Purikkyua!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (MAX HEART!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Supurasshu・Sutā!) Kimeru toki wa, kimeru yo!yeah! Mune ippai yume ga aru ashita e tsunageru kibou a・ha-! Naitemo ī nda yo saigo ni waraeba kanpeki Wa・ha-! (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Nakushita takaramono wa ikiteru yo a・a・a・a・ai Katachi ga nai kara koso ubaenai A・ha・ha・ha・heart! Puripuri・Puritī (Purikyua5!) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (5go!go!) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Furesshu Purikyua!) Akiramenai, makenai!yeah! Sora ni wa hoshi ga aru dare ni mo kesenai kibō Koko ni wa ai ga aru yumeiro kireina reinbō Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪sure go! Mirakuru mirai kuru kurakura mabushī kiseki!sure go! Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira shūgō♪Purikyua! (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua)Dash! sure go! |-|Kanji= (集合!) ミラクルみんな来る!キラキラkawaii大集合♪sure go! ミラクルみらい来る!クラクラまぶしいキセキ!sure go! (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 1人1人はみんな 光る星。Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra～☆ チカラ合わせて大っきい 愛になる A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリッキュア～!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(MAX HEART!) オールスター・ビューティー(スプラッシュ・スター!) キメルときは、キメルよ!yeah! 笑顔は基本でしょ!晴れバレ雨のち レインボウ♪a・ha-! 落ちたら這い上がる!天晴れがーるず ステキ!Wa・ha-! (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) つながり合うHeart! メジルシよ あ・あ・あ・あ・愛 「もしも」の時は即行! 駆けつける A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリキュア5!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(5go!go!) オールスター・ビューティー(フレッシュ プリキュア!) あきらめない、負けない!yeah! ミラクルみんな来る!キラキラkawaii大集合♪sure go! ミラクルみらい来る!クラクラまぶしいキセキ♪sure go! (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 光の色はきっと ギフトだね Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra～ ダカラ助け合って 輝くの A・ha・ha・ha・high プリプリ・プリティー(プリッキュア～!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(MAX HEART!) オールスター・ビューティー(スプラッシュ・スター!) キメルときは、キメルよ!yeah! 胸いっぱい夢がある 明日へつなげる キボウ a・ha-! 泣いてもいいんだよ 最後に笑えば カンペキ Wa・ha-! (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 失くした宝物は 生きてるよ あ・あ・あ・あ・愛 形が無いからこそ 奪えない! A・ha・ha・ha・heart! プリプリ・プリティー(プリキュア5!) キュア・キュア・キューティー(5go!go!) オールスター・ビューティー(フレッシュ プリキュア!) あきらめない!負けない!yeah! 空には 星がある 誰にも消せない キボウ ここには 愛がある ゆめいろキレイな レインボウ ミラクル みんな来る キラキラkawaii大集合♪sure go! ミラクル みらい来る クラクラまぶしい キセキ!sure go! ミラクル みんな来る キラキラ集合♪ プリキュア! (プリキュア キュア プリキュア)Dash! sure go! |-| English= (Gather!) It's a miracle that everyone's here! For this dazzling cute gathering♪sure go! It's a miracle that the future's here! For this dizzy and dazzling miracle!sure go! (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure) Each and everyone of you is a shining star Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra~☆ Combining our large powers will become love A・ha・ha・ha・high! PrePre・Pretty (Pretty Cure!) Cure・Cure・Cutie (MAX HEART!) All Stars・Beauty (Splash・Star!) When you decide, I'll decide!yeah! Smiles swell! Will rain and rainbows shine♪a・ha-! After the fall from above! Comes splendid girls from heaven!Wa・ha-! (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure) With our Hearts connected! Is the mark a・a・a・a・ai if there is an emergency! We'll come in a rush A・ha・ha・ha・high PrePre・Pretty (Pretty Cure 5!) Cure・Cure・Cutie (5go!go!) All Stars・Beauty (Fresh Pretty Cure!) You will not lose, do not give up!yeah! It's a miracle that everyone's here! For this dazzling cute gathering♪sure go! It's a miracle that the future's here! For this dizzy and dazzling miracle!sure go! (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure) I'm sure it's the color of the light is the gift Pa・Pa・Pa・Pa・Ra～ So let's help make it shine A・ha・ha・ha・high! PrePre・Pretty (Pretty Cure!) Cure・Cure・Cutie (MAX HEART!) All Stars・Beauty (Splash・Star!) When you decide, I'll decide!yeah! Connect to tomorrow as there is a hope in the chest full of dreams a・ha-! You smile a perfect smile as well as crying Wa・ha-! (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure) The lost treasure is alive a・a・a・a・ai I'm not stealing it because there is no point! A・ha・ha・ha・heart! PrePre・Pretty (Pretty Cure 5!) Cure・Cure・Cutie (5go!go!) All Stars・Beauty (Fresh Pretty Cure!) You will not lose, do not give up!yeah! In the sky with anyone's indelible star is hope Here is a beautiful dream as there is rainbow colored love It's a miracle that everyone's here for this dazzling cute gathering♪sure go! It's a miracle that the future's here for this dizzy and dazzling miracle!sure go! It's a miracle that everyone's here for this dazzling gathering♪ Pretty Cure! (Pretty Cure・Cure・Pretty Cure)Dash! sure go! Video Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Music Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Image Songs